Divine
The Divine are spirits or tools that one may use to gain great power. Currently, it is being researched on why these items and spirits may contract with humans. Overview Much like a Zanpakuto, the true potential of a divinings abilities is not released until one knows the spirits name. This can be likened to a "sSikai" release, as the conditions are the same. One must be contracted, have learned their spirit's name, and are able to call upon them with the correct incantation or offering. Appearance Divining Spirits take the appearance of humanoid-like creatures, animals or even objects once they cross over to the human world. Duties The duties of a Divine vary depending on their status or post. Realm All Divining spirits or items live within the Realm of the Spirits, and those who call themselves 'Gods' live within the Realm of the Gods, which is connected to the Spirit realm by the usage of a doorway. Each Divining Spirit who is labeled as a God has their own area in which they reside over. Divining Contracts Nearly all Divine seen within the Human Realm are contracted, as this is the only real way to enter legally. As the rules go for the Divine, they are unable to use much of their power within the human world, and so they contract in order to stay within the realm or use their power. These contracts can be temporary or life long. Divine Spirit Spectrum All Divine Spirits fit on a spectrum ranging from purification to medium, and finally, to devastation. There are few that are contracted with the original Divining Spirits that fit in the middle of the spectrum and have the ability to purify or destroy a soul. *'Purification': Spirits on this side of the spectrum have the ability to purify a corrupted soul and can lead them to rebirth, however not many are able to actually allow rebirth, instead the souls that are purified are to be rebirthed on their own schedule/when they are ready. The highest form of this is actual rebirth, allowing the soul back into the cycle to begin anew. Anastasius is the very end of this spectrum. *'Medium': Spirits on this side of the spectrum have the ability to see, hear, or touch spirits. It is common that mediums are gifted with all three senses and very uncommon that mediums are only born with one sense. This is what humans commonly refer to as the seventh sense. The ability to communicate with otherworldly beings. Often times, babies and children have the seventh sense ability, however, with age, statistically, 98% of children lose this ability by the time they are six years old. Medium types can usually tell if a soul needs to be rebirthed/purified or punished/destroyed. Iuvenale is the perfect medium of this spectrum, as he is able to both purify and punish, though not to the extent of his Anastasius or Aconite. *'Devastation': Spirits on this side of the spectrum have the ability to destroy a soul, though most cannot do this completely. Souls that are beyond saving are usually destroyed, they are sent back into the universe as energy and may be used for rebirth after an indefinite amount of time. The highest form of this is actual devastation as in being taken out of the cycle altogether and without the ability to reenter. Aconite is the very end of this side of the spectrum. Category:Glossary Category:World a lá Fleur Category:Races Category:Important Terms Category:Divine